


Royal Escapade

by starryyaisha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Dragon Eats Someone, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Gen, His dad hates him, His dad is kind of a piece of ykw, Kidnapping, Magic, Nobody was harmed in the writing of this au, OCs - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Prince Jisung, Princes, Stray Kids are all related (minus Jisung), Successful Kidnapping, Teleportation, This is my first fic on here don't be mean ily, Wizard Bang Chan, Wizard Felix, Wizard Stray Kids, Wizards, except the guy that got eaten, sorry guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryyaisha/pseuds/starryyaisha
Summary: Princess Yoona, the only known child of King Han, is mistreated by her father away from the public eye. To get her away from their father, her secret brother, Jisung, constructs a fake kidnapping.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Royal Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first au on this website. I wrote it for a creative writing project :oo
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!

August 11th, 2020 1:16 pm

“Chin up, shoulders back, do as I say, and do not speak unless spoken to. Do you understand?” King Han sternly ordered his only daughter, Yoona, who happened to have spaced out. “I said, do you understand, Han Yoona?”

“Y-yes, father,” Yoona stuttered, startled by her father’s sudden outburst. 

“And absolutely no stuttering!” King Han scolded.

“Sorry, father,” Yoona mumbled.

“You are to attend the royal Feast tonight and follow my instructions. Your maid, Mina, will be providing you with your dress and doing your makeup at 3:30 pm. You must be in the royal dining hall at 5:00 pm sharp. Do not be late!” King Han chided, and slammed the door on the way out without waiting for a response. 

(Flashback) August 11th, 2020 12:11 pm

Jisung paces back and forth in his bedroom. This has become a habit when he is stressed. I mean, who wouldn’t be stressed if they were about to literally break into a kingdom and castle? His adoptive mother, Mina, is a maid for the Han kingdom, so she can give a daily report to Jisung on his kingdom. Yes, his kingdom. He is actually King Han’s first born son, at age 19 years old, four years older than his younger sister, Yoona. Since he is the first born son, he was supposed to inherit the throne by law.

Because of Mina’s position as maid, she knew who Jisung was when she found him in a small basket on the edge of the forest path. Mina has told Jisung almost everything there is to know about the Han kingdom. He knows all about his father’s cruelness; he murdered his wife, Jisung’s mother, simply because she left the kingdom one day to visit a friend without asking for permission. King Han is well known in Korea for his harsh actions especially towards women, but everyone is too frightened to call him out on the act. He also treats his own daughter, Yoona, like trash and doesn’t let her have any freedom whatsoever. He doesn’t let her speak at any events, causing everyone to think she is just a shy girl. Jisung wanted to rescue his little sister from the harsh clutches of their father, and he decided he wanted to do that by faking a kidnapping.

August 11th, 2020 4:50 pm

Yoona decided to leave her room for the event early to make sure she wasn’t late. She had just opened the heavy doors to the dining hall when suddenly she was grabbed by an unknown figure. She let out a scream but was quickly quieted by a silky gloved hand over her mouth.

Yoona turned around to a boy who looked a few years older than her and fiercely whispered, “Who are you and what are you doing?!”

“I am Han Jisung, your older brother and we are faking a kidnapping,” Jisung announced with a grin plastered on his face. 

“Do you have a death wish?! My father isn’t stupid you know; he’d find out and have us both killed on the spot!” Yoona exclaimed. 

“If he wasn’t stupid then how does he not know he technically has a spy working for him as your maid?” Jisung inquired, crossing his arms while leaning against an intricately carved pillar. Yoona’s mouth clamped shut, not knowing what to say. “Okay for this to work, little sister, you need to follow my instructions, got it?”

“....Yes.”

“Okay, here is our plan. I am going to open the door and announce who I am and that I am kidnapping you and they can’t do anything about it. Then we run,” Jisung said.

“That is the most idiotic plan I have ever heard,” Yoona deadpanned. 

“That’s what I was aiming for!” Jisung exclaimed.

“Wha-” Yoona started but was interrupted by Jisung pulling the door open.

“Hello, citizens of the Han kingdom. I am Han Jisung, the first born son that my dad threw out because I gave off bad vibes,” Jisung announced, causing soft laughter to erupt around the room.

“Silence!” King Han shouted. “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. He is lying about his identity. There’s no way my so-called son is even alive.” 

“Then can you explain this?” Jisung asked as he started to dig in his pockets and pulled out a red gem, holding it in the light. The large gem started to glow a bright red and everyone in the room audibly gasped. “The only person to be able to make it glow in the light just by holding it is the rightful heir to the throne.”

“That’s impossible- How do you even have that gem?” King Han asked, launching forward to grab at it. A mysterious wind from behind us blew the confused King away, and Yoona looked behind her to see two boys. One had bright red hair, and the other seemed to have newly bleached blonde hair. 

“I stole it. Anyways I’m kidnapping your daughter bye~” Jisung quickly said and immediately took off running, grabbing Yoona’s wrist on the way out.

They heard their father scream, “Guards, after him!”

“Felix, Chan, come on we gotta go!” Jisung yelled towards the two boys who had conjured the winds.

One of Yoona’s heels slipped off, causing her to trip over it but Jisung stopped her from falling. Yoona quickly picked up her fallen shoe and took off the other one to be able to run easier. The other two boys blew the door open with wind again and there were nine differently colored alicorns, where six other boys were seated on an alicorn each. Before Yoona could comment on it, Jisung hoisted her onto one, climbing on the alicorn behind her. As soon as the two other boys had caught up with Jisung and Yoona, they had taken off.

August 11th, 2020 6:15 pm

“This is my home along with eight other people, and now it’s yours as well since you kind of just escaped the wrath that is our father,” Jisung said, hopping off the alicorn. This “home” was actually a large carved out hole in the side of a mountain. It looks almost like an average home, its just in the side of a mountain. There were also an abundance of various items related to different kinds of magic. 

Are they all wizards? Yoona thought as she looked around the main room and clumsily got off the alicorn.

“The other eight boys are all wizards; they are actually brothers. But they let me into their ‘group,’” Jisung explained, as if he could read Yoona’s mind. Jisung introduced each boy one by one, and they all ended up getting along pretty well. 

They suddenly all shot up at the sound of roaring (do dragons even roar?) and high-pitched screams. Jeongin, the one who has a specialty with animals, explained that it was just their guard dragons. King Han’s guards somehow were able to follow them despite being a thousand feet in the air, and had found their hideout. Jisung and Yoona decided to go watch the dragons from the doorway where it is definitely safe.

“Look, that dragon is eating somebody!” Yoona exclaimed, pointing towards the lime green dragon. And then there was an explosion because the mountain was actually a volcano. Their large hole was able to teleport away to safety because of logic that definitely exists.


End file.
